A Vainilla
by CarolLly
Summary: -Él le propuso un trato y ella acepto. Aquellos ojos chocolate que le atraían lo miraron y los labios cereza susurraron "Tal vez no solo quiero el trabajo, tal vez deseo más… InuYasha."- Kagome Pierce es una joven a penas mayor de edad, la cual se ve obligada a trabajar como "bailarina exótica" Su vida cambiara cuando conozca al empresario innato InuYasha Taisho.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vainilla**

_-Él le propuso un trato y ella acepto. Aquellos ojos chocolate que le atraían lo miraron y los labios cereza susurraron "Tal vez no solo quiero el trabajo, tal vez deseo más… InuYasha."- _

_Kagome Pierce es una joven a penas mayor de edad, la cual se ve obligada a trabajar como "bailarina exótica" para así poder pagar las deudas de su madre y terminar la escuela por su propia cuenta y justo cuando pensaba que su vida no tenía ningún camino fijo, una propuesta acompañada de unos ojos dorados cambia completamente su vida de un día para otro. _

**Prologo**

_Desde pequeña había soñado con un príncipe azul… si de aquel que los cuentos de hadas hablan, un príncipe que la sacara de toda esa pesadilla de vida en la que vivía; era absurdo pensar que algún día todos esos malos momentos pasarían sin embargo día tras día había una pequeña esperanza en aquel corazón._

_El príncipe nunca apareció y ella se cansó de esperarlo así que sin más tomo un camino._

_El clima ligeramente fresco de New York hacia que su piel se erizara, no obstante la idea de tener que lidiar con algún pervertido que necesitara de sus servicios no ayudaba mucho –bujo para sí misma- ¿Qué esperaba? Ese era su trabajo, el de una bailarina y si bien no pensaba que fuera un trabajo decente, tenía claro que la mayoría de las jóvenes que trabajan en eso, al igual que ella era por necesidad… Su vida no era para nada decente, dormir todo el día y despertar por la noche… acompañar y complacer los deseos de quien lo necesitara… Pero ese era el precio del mañana, lo que tenía que pagar por cubrir las deudas de su madre y de ella misma, si quería lograr sus metas; poder estudiar y terminar una carrera entonces tenía que sacrificarse un poco._

_El camino al club era bastante corto y a pesar de querer tomarse su tiempo solo para retrasar un poco su entrada al club, no podía. Al entrar en el lugar se dirigió a los camerinos los cueles eran de paredes color beige, tocadores sencillos de un color blanco reluciente en los que había maquillaje por todos lados los cuales compartía con algunas chicas más, al entrar se encontró con jóvenes de su edad o poco más grandes que ella, unas con lencería bastante provocativa y otras con atuendos "más llamativos" las cuales se encargaban de dar el show público. Se dirigió a su tocador, dejo el abrigo negro que la abrigaba en un perchero a lado de él y procedió a maquillarse de forma seductiva; Sus ojos con un smoking eye, labios cereza sin caer en el rojo vulgar, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se miró al espejo comprobando por última vez que todo estaba bien para después levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba y dirigirse a escoger su ropa; si bien como era de esperarse no era el tipo de ropa que le gustaría utilizar frente a un desconocido sin embargo, no había alguna opción más. Esta vez iría de negro._

_Una vez estuvo lista tomo la peluca rojo borgoña la cual protegía su identidad y antes de colocársela recogió su cabello con una red, se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien y tomo la bata de seda blanca que permanecía en uno de los percheros y se la coloco esperando que la llamaran._

_A pesar de que ella no era una persona que frecuentara ese tipo de lugares, la verdad es que no le había costado mucho el que le dieran ese trabajo; su mejor amiga Sango, trabajaba de la misma forma y muchas veces le había propuesto esa idea, no era un trabajo decente sin embargo la podía sacar de algunos problema económicos; fue hasta un día en el que por fin le tomó la palabra y consiguió el empleo, y para "su suerte" no como una más, si no el tipo de chica que guardan para privados y clientes con más poder económico, si bien no era una joven inocente tampoco era una joven con malos sentimientos, simplemente lo necesitaba; para este trabajo necesito cambiar su nombre… no ante la ley, pero si en el lugar si bien, su nombre verdadero era "Kagome" en este lugar siempre seria "Paris" se lo habían asignado y no había más así que por una parte protegería su identidad de cierta forma._

_Una vez más se miró al espejo. No tenía nada más que hacer si no que esperar a que la llamaran, Sango por su parte estaba dando su show; desde dentro del camerino podía escuchar la música a un alto volumen y chiflidos dirigidos a su amiga. Con ella simplemente se encontraba una chica más, Sara, guapa y con carismática, a pesar de que la relación entre ellas no era mala tampoco tenían tantas confianzas entre ellas, simplemente su relación era cordial._

_Se perdió en sus pensamientos, en su laguna mental de cuentas a pagar._

_-Eh… ¿Paris?- la llamo Sara mientras la miraba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

_-Lo siento, ¿decías?- parpadeo y contesto Kagome distraídamente_

_-Solo te avisaba que ya te han hablado, para la siete... –respondió Sara con una sonrisa con la cual le decía que entendía todo.- Hakudoshi dijo que no tardaras demasiado, el cliente es algo especial- aviso_

_-Entiendo –se miró al espejo por última vez comprobando que la peluca estuviera bien puesta- Sera mejor no hacerle esperar, gracias Sara –sonrió la azabache a su compañera para después abandonar el camerino._

_Mientras se dirigía a la siete sus pensamientos seguían igual de perdidos, que antes. Últimamente sus ganas de salir adelante habían disminuido, la chica tenaz y valiente había flaqueado._

"_Que lastima, Kagome"_

_Miro a Hakudoshi a unos pasos de ella y este le hablo._

_-Escucha Paris, ese cliente es Taisho debes tratarlo muy bien- decía con cierta efusividad- ¡No tienes idea de las ganancias que aportaría al club!_

_La azabache asintió comprendiendo que no se trataba de una exageración- Entiendo.- siguió su camino hacia la sala de lujo._

_Frente a ella una puerta negra, tomo la manija color plata y la giro entre sus manos; abrió la puerta lentamente era una forma de seducción. El lugar permanecía casi en penumbras de no ser por la luz roja, al frente el lugar donde bailaría junto con un tubo, al centro una mesita con aperitivos dos copas vacías, hielos y una botella de champagne más fino del lugar y a un lado se encontraba en el sillón un joven; solo pudo ver su porte y la cabellera negra que este tenía…_

_Con pasos suaves se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, se acercó demasiado, tanto que su aliento rosaba ligeramente con los labios de él, el, la miro y se perdió en los exóticos ojos dorados, vaya, el tipo parecía un dios griego…_

_-¿El caballero tiene sed? –pregunto sintiendo que su garganta se secaba mientras su respiración la rosaba._

_-Por favor –asintió el ojidorado sin quitarle la mirada._

_Sintió los nervios a flor de piel mientras servía la copa, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda y por alguna razón le agrado._

_Le tendió la copa haciendo que sus ojos hicieran contacto y suavemente la música comenzó a sonar _

_I keep on fallin'... in and out of love with you_

_Sometimes I love ya, ooh, sometimes you make me blue…_

_Sintió un escalofrió recórrele la espalda al escuchar la letra de la canción mientras se dirigía a su lugar…_

_Le dio la espalda al sentirse avergonzada y lentamente se desprendió de la bata que cubría casi su desnudes y comenzó a bailar lento frente a él, si bien la canción era seductiva el baile también lo ameritaba, miro sus ojos sobre ella y la excitación la recorrió de pies a cabeza._

* * *

_Y si... De nuevo yo aquí xD_

_emm este es el prologo de una nueva historia... parece que el crearlas no resulta ningún problema para mi :3 el problema es seguirlas T.T  
_

_En fin, no les quito mas tiempo solo les aviso es este si es Lemon seguro! _

_Besos xoxo!_


	2. Una bailarina peculiar

**Una bailarina peculiar**

Se revolvió de nuevo entre las sabanas, un extraño no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Era raro… podía recordar con claridad esos ojos dorados sobre ella y incluso volvía a sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorrerle de nuevo provocando que su piel se erizara y es que si, efectivamente él era un completo extraño, uno del que solamente sabía el apellido –_Taisho_- ¡esto era completamente estúpido! En su trabajo tenía que encontrarse con infinidad de tipos bien parecidos; en aquel club no asistía más que gente adinerada y si ¿Por qué no? También hombres guapos y a pesar de todo se sentía atraída por uno al que apenas había conocido.

Paso su brazo por su frente mientras miraba el techo, y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos con la poca claridad de luz solar que se colaba por las ventanas.

Sí, no había duda, él le había agradado.

Recordó cuando había bailado para él y se sonrojo suavemente al darse cuenta de que esta vez había sido un tanto diferente, esta vez lo había hecho con más tacto y ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Si, lo había tratado de seducir. Cuando termino de bailar, el ojidorado le sonrió de forma seductora para después preguntarle su nombre con voz ronca y por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre real sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo que podía ser un gran error se detuvo.

-_Paris…- dijo mientras miraba los ojos dorados_

_-Como Paris de noche… -sonrió de nuevo de aquella forma arrebatadora- ciertamente lo eres, Paris. –se levantó del sillón_

_Y es que el escuchar ese nombre de sus labios sonaba demasiado erótico._

_Lo recorrió con la mirada tratando de ser discreta, y efectivamente, no se había equivocado estaba tratando con un dios griego, el traje negro le sentaba muy bien, y por un momento quiso saber que había detrás de aquella camisa blanca… se sonrojo suavemente al percatarse de la entrepierna de este mas sin embargo no se intimido._

_-Gracias –dijo manteniendo el contacto con aquellos ojos dorados. _

_Si estaba coqueteando con él._

_El ojidorado sonrío de nuevo seductoramente, ¿podría ser que no se daba cuenta de que sus gestos eran increíblemente eróticos para el sexo femenino?_

_-Y… ¿usted trabaja todas las noches aquí? –pregunto tomándola por sorpresa._

_De alguna forma la pregunta la incomodo un tanto, pensó en mentir sin embargo después de un rato no lo considero como una buena idea, y decidió decir la verdad._

_-Así es, Señor Taisho –la azabache sonrío para restarle "importancia"- ¿y podría preguntar a qué se debe esa pregunta?_

_El ojidorado la miro y ella pudo notar cierta picardía en aquellos exóticos ojos ¿con quién estaba tratando? No lo sabía pero le daba demasiada curiosidad._

_-Porque creo que debería de venir más seguido, Paris. –respondió sin titubear y de alguna forma esto la sorprendió._

_Le regalo una última sonrisa antes de salir por aquella puerta dejando a una Kagome un tanto sorprendida y desconectada de la realidad y es que en verdad esperaba volver a verlo. En el tiempo que sobro de la noche tuvo más clientes mas no por eso dejo de pensar en uno, el primero de la noche._

Se revolvió entre las sabanas con incomodidad, tenía unas cuantas horas apenas de haber llegado sin embargo en todo ese tiempo no había podido conciliar el sueño como a ella le habría gustado y es que en aquel trabajo el físico importaba bastante, y si bien el maquillaje corregía algunas cosas, tampoco podría hacer maravillas con unas ojeras marcadas. Un tanto molesta por aquel detalle cerro los ojos con la intensión de cubrir sus horas de descanso y así ignoro el ruido de botellas de vidrio que producía su madre fuera de su habitación.

**-…-**

El ojidorado miro por el ventanal de la oficina con aburrimiento. Si bien ya eran a penas las dos de la tarde y hasta ese momento no había nada interesante que hacer; la empresa últimamente había tenido algunos problemas económicos, nada grave sin embargo ciertamente preocupante si se estaba hablando de "Empresas Taisho" las cuales tenían –comúnmente- ganancias millonarias por días y hasta por horas, si bien todo en realidad era un tres por ciento sobre un cien. Lamentablemente –y para su pesar- esto no le convenía en nada dado que este era su primer año como el dueño de las empresas Taisho; su padre Inu-no Taisho y toda la junta de accionistas, los convocaron a su hermano Sesshomaru y a el para que cada uno elaborara un plan de negocios y así decidir quién era el más correcto para relevar su cargo, después de esto el gano la presidencia y corroboro a que la enemistad entre él y su hermano creciera un poco más y ahora que las ganancias habían caído –ligeramente- le preocupaba la próxima junta de accionistas en la que probablemente estaría su hermano y que en caso de no tener mejores resultados y favorables, por supuesto que se lo echaría en cara como el buen hermano mayor que era.

Masajeo sus sienes con frustración y espero unos momentos antes de volver a ver el plan de negocios y después revisar su portátil para encontrar el problema. No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando se escucharon unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta; fulmino a la puerta y a cualquiera que se encontrara detrás de ella regreso a su trabajo y sin levantar la vista de la portátil contesto un "Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y se cerró de un portazo y ya sabía de quien se trataba…

-InuYasha te sientan bien los lentes, hacen que luzcas inteligente –bromeo un castaño de ojos azules provocando una sonrisa ladeada en el primero.

-Esa no es la manera si quieres conservar tu trabajo ¿sabías? – lo miro por sobre la pantalla de la portátil mientras el otro se sentaba frente a él.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas –dijo con un falso toque de disculpa mientras la sonrisa ladina aparecía de nuevo en sus labios.

-Entonces Miroku, supongo que no tienes nada que hacer en este momento y por eso vienes a molestar –sonrió el ojidorado. Miroku era su primo sin embargo desde que tenía memoria su relación siempre había sido como la de amigos y cómplices en las buenas y en las malas. Termino de revisar el plan y para su alivio los números de negocios estaban correctos y simplemente se trataba de una baja casual, no había de qué preocuparse, no era un novato, después de todo en muchas ocasiones ayudo a su padre con estrategias ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por elaborar uno.

-No realmente, traigo buenas noticias… -finalmente había captado la atención seria de InuYasha.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto el ojidorado con renovado interés.

-En realidad son dos las buenas noticias, empezare por la que en este momento quieres saber –pauso- resulta, jefecito, que el negocio con Francia está hecho y se firma la siguiente semana.

InuYasha sonrió, con esta noticia ya no tenia de que preocuparse, todo iba justo como quería.

-¿Y la otra buena noticia?-pregunto mientras jugaba con una pluma entre sus dedos.

-La otra buena noticia, es que encontré un club… ya sabes hay que festejarlo –el castaño sonrió con satisfacción si bien su fama de mujeriego fino nunca cambiaria.

-Me parece que esta vez no… -dijo mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa ladina. El oji azul lo miro como si se tratara de la noticia del año y es que ¿Cuándo InuYasha Taisho rechazaba ir a un club? Por algo eran familia… -Ayer fui a un club, y tengo deseos de volver a ir hoy. –se explicó el ojidorado con simplicidad y su primo sonrió, ya había entendido.

-…-

El despertador sonó despertándola, bostezo y rodo perezosamente sobre la cama; había logrado dormir lo suficiente bien como para ya no sentirse cansada en su rutina y también lo suficiente como para que sus ojos no parecieran cansados… Apenas eran las seis de la tarde y ella empezaba a trabajar a las ocho así que todavía tenía algo de tiempo para arreglarse un poco y recoger algo del desorden en el departamento.

Peino su cabello y lo recogió en un moño alto y desecho para que no le molestara mientras recogía y salió de su habitación para buscar a su madre quien se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su cama, sonrió mirándola con ternura y la arropo, recogió las dos botellas de cerveza que se encontraban tiradas en el piso y salió de la habitación y con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerró la puerta de esta para seguidamente tirar las botellas a la basura. Trapeo el piso teniendo especial cuidado de no hacer ruido en el cuarto de su madre y sucesivamente se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su "desayuno" el cual consistía de panqueques con mermelada de melocotón y un café con leche.

Una vez termino con tranquilidad su desayuno limpio la mesa de la cocina y preparo otros panqueques los cuales dejo tapados sobre la mesa con un pequeño recado sobre la tapa.

_Come bien, llegare a las 2:30… Te quiero mama._

Lavo los platos que había ocupado junto con algunos cuantos que habían quedado del día anterior para luego disponerse a tomar un baño con agua tibia. No tardo mucho, comenzaba a hacérsele tarde. Una vez salió del baño puso crema sobre su cuerpo y se vistió con unos jeans azul rey y la primera blusa que encontró en color blanco. Completo todo con unos converse negros y una chaqueta. Seco su cabello para luego cepillarlo y peinarlo. Se aplicó un poco de perfume para luego tomar sus llaves y teléfono celular y meterlos en su bolsa.

Mientras caminaba por las calles un poco frescas su mente se encontraba divagando sobre sus cuentas a pagar, mañana tendría que despertarse un poco más temprano para pagar la luz junto con la renta, para su buena suerte ya tenía el dinero así que no había problemas con ello, y todo por el trabajo que había realizado el día anterior; resultaba que aparte de pagar por el baile, Taisho había dejado una propina generosa exclusivamente para ella cosa de la que se enteró por parte de Hakudoshi una vez había terminado su jornada, cabe resaltar que su jefe –Hakudoshi- se encontraba bastante emocionado así que tenía una vaga idea de cuánto es que había logrado sacarle a Taisho en una noche. Sintió remordimiento.

Una vez llego al club hizo su recorrió diario hacia los camerinos para ocuparse de su maquillaje el cual consistía en base, un poco de corrector en sus diminutas ojeras y procedió a maquillar sus ojos con un smokey eye más suave que la noche anterior, enchino sus pestañas y puso un poco de mascara negra, sus labios los pinto con un suave color rosado natural y un poco de brillo, y un poco de rubor rosado en sus mejillas. Se miró al espejo viendo que todo estaba bien y recogió su cabello con una red para después ponerse la peluca roja borgoña que siempre la identificaba, la cepillo un poco sabiendo que el cabello lacio de la peluca siempre permanecía así, lacio.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a los closets donde busco la "ropa" que usaría esa noche, esta vez eligió el blanco que constaba de un corset blanco y una panty del mismo color.

-¿Ya casi lista? –escucho a sus espaldas y sonrió sabiendo que era Sango.

-En eso estoy –respondió con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a mirarla- ayer ya no te vi –comento.

-Lo sé, ayer enserio termine exhausta, el show duro bastante ¡y al final los tacones me destrozaban hasta el alma!- se quejó haciendo un puchero para después señalarla- y tú, ¡Eres una suertuda! Me entere sobre tu "pequeña y generosa propina"-le guiño el ojo y la de mirada chocolate se sonrojo.

-La verdad… es que a mi también me sorprendió… -comento mientras miraba el piso sintiendo el sonrojo inundar sus mejillas y siguió hablando distraídamente- pero no importa de cualquier modo no creo que se vuelva a aparecer por aquí o que vuelva a bailar para el…

Su amiga permaneció mirándola en silencio con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y el nerviosismo le invadió.

-Debe haber sido guapo… -comento después de un momento dejándola descolocada.

-¿eh…?

La miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y siguió.

-De otra forma no te sonrojarías al hablar de él – la de mirada chocolate la miro con los ojos como platos y se quedó muda sintiendo el rostro arder. - ¿lo ves? –Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- De cualquier forma está bien, ¡Sedúcelo!- hablo con picardía y la ojichocolate se volvió a sonrojar.

-Yo… no creo que eso sea posible… -levanto la vista del suelo para mirar a su amiga- si ya te enteraste sobre su propina, puedes imaginar cuánto dinero tiene, el no busca a una chica como yo, sino a una modelo o alguien que este familiarizada con unos cuantos millones

Sango la miro y esta vez se quedó en silencio. Ella, Sango era extremadamente necia, el tipo de mujer que no quieres como enemiga y que logra lo que desea mas no por eso era presumida o engreída, desde que la conocía sabía que era exactamente alguien en quien podía confiar así que si en estos momentos ella se quedaba en silencio, significaba que tal vez la idea de la modelo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

La ojichocolate sonrió a su amiga quien la miraba un poco apenada por lo que había dicho apenas

-Tranquila… -sonrió y la miro por fin dándose cuenta de que su amiga ya estaba maquillada, peinada y vestida y a ella aun le faltaba vestirse- oye ayúdame con esto –le dijo extendiéndole el corset blanco para luego desnudarse frente a Sango.

Eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y por ello la confianza entre ellas era demasiado grande…

Se puso el corset y con ayuda de Sango lo apretó y amarro desde la espalda.

-…-

Una vez estuvo lista se miró al espejo sonrojándose, el corset hacia que sus figura se marcara más de lo normal y sus piernas permanecían completamente descubiertas ¿algún día se acostumbraría a verse frente al espejo con ese tipo de ropa?

-Luces bien –dijo Sango guiñándolo un ojo- solo te hace falta esto… -dijo mientras le entregaba unas zapatillas altas en color plata.

Kagome las acepto para luego colocárselas

-Listo –sonrió su amiga.

La ojichocolate tomo una bata de seda en color crema y se la coloco.

-Ahora si está listo –ambas amigas sonrieron.

Alguien toco la puerta para luego asomarse la cabeza de una joven de cabello corto y castaño.

-¿Sango? –pregunto mientras buscaba a la aludida

-Aquí- dijo

-Hakudoshi te busca, no tardes mucho, parece emocionado por algo… -dijo para luego cerrar la puerta e irse.

-¿Qué será..?- pregunto la ojichocolate para recibir como respuesta el encogimiento de hombros de Sango.

-No lo sé pero iré a ver, ¡te veré después Kag! –dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

-…-

-¿Es aquí? –pregunto Miroku observando las grandes letras en color neón las cuales decían "_first night_"

-Si- dijo el ambarino mientras se aproximaba a la entrada del lugar.

Miroku por su lado sonrió para luego seguirle el paso. El lugar lucia muy bien, no entendía como es que no sabía de él.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por la lujosa recepción en donde ambos dejaron sus sacos para luego ser atendidos por una linda chica de cabello corto y labios rojos la cual tenía en su gafete el nombre de "_Yura_"

-Buenas noches- saludo la joven

-Buenas noches –respondieron con cortesía ambos. Yura sonrió y prosiguió.

-Que desean caballeros ¿show o sala? –pregunto y el ojidorado fue el primero en contestar a la pregunta.

-Sala… busco a una "Paris" –aclaro.

-Oh entiendo- asintió haciendo un ligero gesto de molestia para después revisar unas hojas y preguntar- ¿la misma sala? –Obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del ojidorado – puede pasar, ella estará en un momento.

El ojidorado sonrió y hizo una señal de despedida a su amigo para luego dirigirse al lugar.

-…-

Tocaron la puerta y de nuevo se asoma la chica de cabello castaño.

-Paris, ve a la _siete –_dijo para luego retirarse.

La de mirada chocolate asintió y se vio por última vez al espejo comprobando que todo estaba bien y salió de los vestidores recibiendo algunos cumplidos a sus espaldas por otras chicas, la mayoría provocando sonrojos en su rostro.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba la sala siete sintiendo una ligera sensación de _Deja vu _la cual decidió ignorar_; _al llegar al lugar tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro y empujo de ella suavemente, fue recibida por una suave obscuridad, la luz era tenue y blanca. Logro ver una figura de espaldas sentada sobre el sofá, con pasos suaves se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la figura para permanecer frente a él. Miro los ojos dorados y su corazón se desboco.

Los labios del ambarino se abrieron pronunciando perfectas palabras ocasionando un sonrojo en ella.

-_Buenas noches, Paris_

* * *

_Bonjour ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si :3_

_Regreso con un nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade, ¿saben? hoy amanecí inspirada, y este es el primer capitulo donde me tarde menos! _

_Comenten si es que les gusto y también se reciben ideas ;) tal vez entre los dos próximos capítulos comience el lemmon ¿les parece buena idea? o ¿debería esperar mas?_

_Kisses!_


	3. Aviso

_Aviso_

_Esta vez queridas lectoras, me dirijo a ustedes para comunicarles que mis fic se encuentran en Stop (pausa indefinida) esto claro es por un rato; me gustaría aclarar también que no será por mucho tiempo, pues espero en mis tiempos libres poder escribir algo para traerles un próximo capítulo, después de todo me alegra decirles que ya tengo un adelanto en -A Vainilla- y -Ghost of a love-_

_La razón es debido a que a finales del año o a principios de año presento mi examen para la universidad, la verdad que les agradecería bastante si rezan por mi please xD_

_En fin, creo que algunas de ustedes podrán entender lo feo que se siente estar en una situación así, pre-examen y más si es que son nada buenas en matemáticas como yo… así que, deséenme muuucha suerte y espero que pronto nos leamos. Las quiero._

_Atte: Carol Jaimes._


End file.
